


a soft heart for a cheeseball

by LilGreenMochi (AkiSutaHatter)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, kunhang is a Good Egg, stupid cat names, yup thats the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSutaHatter/pseuds/LilGreenMochi
Summary: Kun managed to maintain his stern countenance and unimpressed stare right up to the moment when Kunhang lifted the little fluffball up so his eyes were level with Kun’s and pouted. “We named him Cheeseball.”~In which Kunhang and Johnny bring home a new friend, and Kun decides to give them a reward.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	a soft heart for a cheeseball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesolemneyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolemneyed/gifts).



> this is a christmas present for my lovely biffle clare - i love u so much, thank u for encouraging me to write so much this year!!!!!
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> (also this is not betaed so pls excuse any typos!!)

In hindsight, Kun realised, he really shouldn’t have allowed Kunhang and Johnny to go shopping without him. He knew they had a tendency to get distracted, even when he gave them a carefully itemised list of the things that they needed to pick up.

But, in fairness to him, usually they came back with weird tinned foods or a nonsensical house decoration (Kun had drawn the line at letting Kunhang put the fish-shaped cushion on the living room sofa, but it still sat on their bed looking at him with its cold, dead, button eyes). At least the unusual purchases usually came with the best of intentions, like the blanket that looked like a tortilla that Johnny and Kunhang had looked so proud of when Kun had complained of being cold when he was working from home.

Kun had been in the kitchen, preparing their lunches for the week, when he’d heard his boyfriends coming home from the shops, muttering to each other aggressively. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but he really hoped they hadn’t had a fight. Johnny and Kunhang were both so amiable and gentle with each other, rarely fighting over anything more serious than a game of Mario Kart. The whispers came to a sudden stop as Johnny walked into the kitchen, dropping the bags of groceries on the floor and immediately snaking his sneaky hands underneath Kun’s jumper, splaying cold fingers against Kun’s warm skin. Kun squeaked and glared up at Johnny, who tried to distract him from the assault with a blinding smile and soft, sweet kisses.

It worked, but still, Kun could be grumpy about it.

“Kun, baby, have I ever told you how cute you look in this sweater?” Johnny mumbled, pulling his lips away just far enough to speak before kissing him again.

Kun frowned into the kiss. He was wearing one of Johnny’s old jumpers, dark green with ‘Chicago’ printed across the front in bold white writing. It was too big on him, flopping over his hands and half-way down his thighs, and usually Kun knew how cute Johnny’s oversized clothing was on him, but this particular jumper was almost ten years old, threadbare in places to the point of just having holes, and was covered in suspicious stains that could have been mayonnaise or- well, Kun didn’t particularly want to finish that line of thought.

This was not a ‘look cute’ sweatshirt. This was an ‘I haven’t showered in three days and am about to take out the garbage’ sweatshirt. Which made Kun instantly suspicious.

Kun pressed his hands against Johnny’s chest and pushed him back a step, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

“What did you buy this time?”

“Nothing that wasn’t on the list!” Kunhang said, poking his head around the door with a smile far too innocent to be comforting.

“Then why are you both acting so weird?” Kun sighed, letting Johnny pull him closer by the hips. It wouldn’t work as a distraction, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Nothing weird, baby, just wanted to get back to you and get my hands on you. C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Johnny’s hands were sliding from his hips to his ass, head dipping down to pepper kisses along Kun’s neck and jaw.

Kun frowned again. “But, the groceries…” He cut himself off with a little moan as Johnny squeezed his ass, rocking their hips together.

“Later, gorgeous, they’ll still be there later.” Johnny began to carefully tug Kun in the direction of the bedroom, and Kun almost let himself go. Johnny didn’t often get like this, so determined and commanding, and it would be a shame to pass it up.

“And- and Kunhang?” Kun asked breathily, trying to turn his head in the direction he had seen Kunhang scurry off in, towards the living room.

“I’m sure he’ll join us in a-“ Johnny began, before he was cut off.

By a very loud meow coming from the direction of the living room.

“No, no, Cheeseball, shh-“ Kun heard Kunhang say, and he shoved Johnny back with an unimpressed look.

Kun had never really had a problem with his boyfriends using sex to distract him from minor issues (the blowjob Kunhang had given him before explaining that he’d broken the latch on their bathroom window by climbing through it when he’d forgotten his keys to the apartment had had his legs shaking like jelly for half an hour afterwards), but he had no intention of letting them know that he was onto their tricks.

They might stop doing it.

Johnny, for his part, at least had the decency to look sheepish. He shot Kun an embarrassed half-smile, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. “I was kind of hoping you’d have cum at least once before we had to explain.”

Kun turned away with a scoff, arms folded as he looked down just in time to see a small, orange ball of fluff come careening out of the living room before colliding into his legs. There was a momentary beat of silence as Kun stared, warm brown eyes meeting cool green, as he and the cat assessed each other.

Kunhang was hot on the cat’s heels, arms outstretched. He scooped it up quickly, petting it on its small head. It was incredibly fluffy, fur sticking up in a way that suggested that it had been recently washed and dried, and was looking at Kun with an expression that said it knew exactly how cute it was and was daring Kun to deny it.

Kun raised an eyebrow expectantly and waited. Kunhang was able to meet his gaze without breaking for approximately 45 seconds, which was impressive. He was getting better at that.

“We saw him just sitting in an alley, Kun-ge, and he was so dirty and he didn’t have a collar or anything, and look at his ear! It’s all chewed up, so he’d clearly been in fights with other cats, and it’s _December_ ge, were we supposed to just leave him there in the cold?” Kunhang’s words tumbled out in a rush, tripping over each other as his already big eyes grew even wider, soft and pleading as he looked at Kun.

“We took him to the vet down the street, that’s why we were gone so long. They checked and he’s not chipped or anything, so they took a few pictures to post up on their Facebook page in case he does have an owner.” Johnny interjected, coming up behind Kun to wrap his arms around the younger’s slender waist.

Kun managed to maintain his stern countenance and unimpressed stare right up to the moment when Kunhang lifted the little fluffball up so his eyes were level with Kun’s and pouted. “We named him Cheeseball.”

Kun sighed, holding his arms out for the cat. Kunhang brightened considerably, passing the enthusiastic Cheeseball who snuggled close into Kun’s chest and purred contentedly. The little resistance Kun had felt completely melted away as the soft rumbles coming from the cat reverberated against him.

“Did you at least get him some food? A litterbox?” Kun asked, and Kunhang grinned.

“We did! I put the litterbox in the bathroom, and his food bowl is by the table in the living room so he can eat with us, and we got some toys as well, and I put his bed by the sofa.” Kunhang’s excitement was palpable and contagious, and Kun could feel Johnny’s smile where the taller man’s face was buried in his hair.

Johnny reached around him to give Cheeseball an affectionate stroke down his spine, and the cat purred appreciatively. “We paid for the vet to clean him and check for fleas as well, and they prescribed some special food to help get his weight up. I promise, we thought this through. Well, I did. Kunhang wanted to bring him home straight away.”

“Hey!” Kunhang exclaimed, pouting. “I couldn’t help it. He looked so sad and cold, and he’s so _cute_. I can’t be expected to think logically when I see a cute, sad cat.”

Kun looked thoughtfully at the little ball of fur in his arms. Cheeseball’s eyes were huge, much too big for such a small face, and suddenly it was completely understandable why Kunhang had been gone on the tiny thing immediately.

Well. Kun had always wanted a cat.

“Fine. Well, Cheeseball, welcome to the family. I’m guessing Kunhang named you, which I can only apologise for.” Kun said, speaking directly to the cat and subconsciously bouncing it almost like a baby. He cut off Kunhang’s affronted exclamation by leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his pouting lips, which seemed to mollify the younger man at least a little.

Kun walked towards the living room, muttering softly to the cat as he went, before carefully putting Cheeseball down in his brand new bed. The cat appeared to drift off to sleep immediately, his head curled under one paw and purring gently. Kun stepped out of the room quietly, gently closing the door behind him.

Kun turned, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at his boyfriends. “You two are such softies, you know that? I love you.”

“Aw, Kun-ge, I love you too!” Kunhang bounced forwards, wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck and smacking a wet kiss on his forehead. Kun made a noise of disgust and tried to pull away, but found himself blocked in by Johnny behind him, who pulled both of them close into a hug.

“How about we finish up what we started back in the kitchen, hm?” Johnny murmured, rocking his hips against Kun’s ass. Kun hummed, tapping his chin as if in thought, before threading his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Kunhang’s neck.

“I think that’s a good idea. After all, you were both such good boys today, looking after a defenceless animal. Do you think you deserve a reward for being so kind?” Kun asked, smile growing as Kunhang’s eyes immediately began to gloss over. The younger man nodded, hair falling across his forehead and into his eyes, and Kun swept it back reverently, gently.

Then he tightened his grip.

Kunhang let out a high, keening noise and suddenly the trio were a flurry of movement, pushing and pulling each other towards the bedroom. Johnny’s shirt disappeared somewhere in the commotion, as did Kunhang’s jeans and Kun’s sweatpants. Johnny was first onto the bed, patting his lap with a smirk. His thighs were spread, denim pulling tight against the thick muscle, and Kun would have been lying if he said it didn’t look extremely inviting. He climbed into Johnny’s lap, running his hands through Johnny’s soft hair as their lips met, slow and sensual. Kun felt Kunhang’s hands come to rest on his hips and smiled into the kiss with Johnny before pulling away, turning his head to capture Kunhang’s lips.

A soft gasp escaped Kunhang as Kun nipped gently at his lips, prying them apart with his tongue and drawing the younger man towards him. Kun smirked as he felt Johnny’s cock twitch against his thigh, hearing the taller man’s breathing grow heavier as he watched his boyfriends make out slowly.

Kun pulled away carefully, sliding off of Johnny’s lap and guiding Kunhang to take his place. He smiled at them as Johnny began to kiss and bite at Kunhang’s slender neck, leaving little pink marks almost the colour of Kunhang’s hair in his wake. Kun watched for a moment, before climbing onto the bed and pulling Kunhang’s shirt off.

“I think you deserve a reward for being so good and rescuing…” Kun paused, unsure how to mention the cat’s name without breaking the mood, before sighing and continuing, “…Cheeseball. You’ve been such a sweet boy, Kunhang, so I’m going to eat you out until you’re ready for my dick, and then Johnny is going to fuck me into you. Does that sound good, sweetheart?”

Kunhang whimpered and Johnny cursed, Kun not missing the way Johnny’s hands tightened on Kunhang’s narrow hips.

Kun pushed against Johnny’s shoulder gently, guiding him to lie back with Kunhang straddling his hips, as Kun made his way over to the bedside table and gathered lube and some tissues. They’d been exclusive for so long that all of them had gotten tested repeatedly, and only used condoms when Kun didn’t want them making a mess.

But when Kunhang got rewarded, he wanted to be a bit of a mess.

Johnny had taken the initiative to rid Kunhang of his underwear and was teasing at his nipples, making Kunhang arch his back as his breath came out in short, hard pants. Kun smiled at the pretty picture in front of him before climbing onto the bed behind Kunhang and pushing him down so his boyfriends were chest to chest, Kunhang’s hips in the air and held firmly in place by Johnny’s strong hands.

Kun leant forward, enjoying the way Kunhang trembled at the feeling of warm breath so close to his skin, and pressed his lips to Kunhang’s hole.

It only took a few minutes for Kunhang to be reduced to a quivering mess, shaking in Johnny’s overpowering grip. Kun could hear how the younger man’s moans were muffled by Johnny’s lips on his, could see how his hips twitched down in a futile attempt to grind his aching cock against something, _anything,_ but Johnny held him in place and Kun was unrelenting with his tongue and fingers, continuing until Kunhang was dripping with lube and saliva and almost crying with pleasure, his cries coming out as hiccupping sobs as Kun drove him closer to the edge.

Just as Kun felt Kunhang start to clench down on his fingers, signalling just how close he was to losing it completely, Kun pulled away, a satisfied smile growing on his face as his boyfriend cried out at the loss and curled his toes against the bedsheets. After quickly wiping his hands clean, he coated his fingers in lube once again and began to prepare himself quickly and clinically, avoiding his prostate as Johnny rearranged them so that Kunhang was lying on his back in the middle of the bed with Kun between his legs. Johnny, for his part, slipped behind Kun and pulled his hands away from himself, kissing along Kun’s shoulder as he slipped his own lubed-up fingers into Kun’s ass.

“Kunnie, don’t you want to give our baby a show before he gets fucked? You always look so hot with my fingers in you, look, he’s drooling just looking at you.” Johnny murmured, and Kun looked down at Kunhang’s face. It was almost as pink as his hair, eyes glassy and unfocused as he watched Kun’s body rock with the motion of Johnny’s hand.

“Fuck, Johnny, faster, give me another.” Kun panted, one hand coming up behind his head to fist in Johnny’s hair. Johnny growled, nipping at the pale skin of Kun’s neck, sucking at the sensitive spot until there was a bruise, bright red and angry looking.

“Bossy,” he admonised, then groaned as Kun pulled at his hair.

“You- fuck, ah- you like me bossy.” Kun retorted, his snark slightly lessened by the fact that he was shivering at Johnny’s deft movements.

Johnny chuckled against his skin. “Can’t deny that.”

Kun let him continue preparing him for a few more moments, enjoying the view of Kunhang squirming and whimpering as if he was the one being fingered almost as much as the pleasure of Johnny’s hands on him, before he pulled his hips away from Johnny’s grip. He lowered himself slightly, lifting one of Kunhang’s spread legs to his shoulder and moving a pillow under the younger man’s hips to prop him up slightly. He waited for a moment, watching with a smug smile as Kunhang fruitlessly thrust his hips up, trying to entice the older man to do _something,_ before giving in.

After all, this was Kunhang’s reward.

Kun pushed in slowly, savouring the feeling of Kunhang around him and the unabashed mewls and moans that escaped from bitten-pink lips. As soon as he was fully seated, Kun adjusted his hips and groaned at the cry that Kunhang let out as Kun’s cock pressed against his prostate.

“Please, please, ge, move, I need it, need you!” Kunhang whimpered, and Kun gave a light slap to his thigh in admonishment.

“Be patient, baby, you’ll get what you want.” Kun murmured, running soothing fingers over Kunhang’s flushed, heated skin.

Johnny moved forward, sliding his cock slowly into Kun as he pressed reverent kisses to the expanse of soft skin on display for him. A final, hard thrust forced a moan out of Kun, grinding him further into Kunhang.

The three of them moved as one, skin pressed against skin, glistening with sweat and flushing with warmth. Johnny thrust hard, driving into Kun with almost violent force, biting into Kun’s shoulder to muffle his growls and grunts. Kunhang whimpered as Kun fucked him fast and shallow, following Johnny’s motion and grinding his cock directly against Kunhang’s prostate repeatedly. Kunhang gripped tight at Kun’s forearms, desperately holding on to his boyfriend as he slowly shook apart on his cock, leaving bright red half-moon marks from his fingernails on Kun’s pale skin.

Kunhang was so far gone that it didn’t take long before he was writhing, crying, and cumming hard, coating his stomach with his cum. Kun and Johnny watched, rapt, as their younger boyfriend came untouched, tears running down his face and drool gathering in the corners of his mouth.

“Fuck, you look so pretty Kunhang, I’m so close-“ Kun pushed back against Johnny, pulling out of Kunhang’s ass and quickly stroking his cock until he came, dripping cum on Kunhang’s ass and thighs.

“God, you’re so messy, you look so good when Kun makes a mess out of you.” Johnny grunted, carefully pulling out of Kun and moving around to stand by Kunhang’s head. Kunhang let his head roll gently to face Johnny, eyes wide and glassy as he watched the American stroke himself to completion and paint Kunhang’s neck and face with his cum. Kunhang let out a needy whimper, as Kun soothingly stroked his soft skin.

They didn’t speak much as Kun carefully cleaned Kunhang’s skin, while Johnny disappeared into the kitchen to get water for all of them. Once they were cleaned and cuddled up under their bedcovers, whispering sweet nothings and pressing kisses to exposed skin, they enjoyed a few moments of quiet peace.

Then Kun heard the yowling and scratching coming from the living room.

Kunhang jumped up, surprisingly sturdy on his feet for someone who had been fucked out of his mind less than half an hour earlier, and dashed to the living room, returning to the bedroom with a baleful-looking Cheeseball, clearly put out at having been ignored.

Kunhang pulled a matching mournful expression, pressing his face next to the cat’s. Four wide, pleading eyes looked at Kun and Johnny.

“Can he come onto the bed, just this once? Pleeeeease?” Kunhang wheedled, lifting one of Cheeseball’s paws in imitation of a shy wave.

Kun looked at Johnny, sighed, and beckoned for Kunhang to come back to bed. Kunhang let out a whoop of joy and plopped back down on the bed, dumping Cheeseball on Kun’s duvet-covered lap. The three of them gently pet their new family member, getting him used to their scents, cuddling him close and cooing over his little purrs and meows.

Kun thought, in that moment, that he could stay here forever. Cuddled close with the men he loved, listening to their delighted laughter as their cat headbutted their hands to demand further petting and attention, feeling the warmth of their skin pressed against his own where their legs tangled under the blankets. Safe and comfortable and radiating love, feeling that love in return. If he never left this bed again, he could die happy.

Then a thought struck him.

“Oh, fuck, the groceries!”


End file.
